


Finding Love in the Cosmos ~{Lotor x OC}~

by TitanSkylar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Anime, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fanfiction, First Kiss, First Love, Kawaii, Keith blushing, Lotor blushing, Lotor can be nice, My First Work in This Fandom, Pain, Tragedy/Comedy, Voltron fanfiction, altean vs galran, comedyish, female galran, prince lotor - Freeform, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanSkylar/pseuds/TitanSkylar
Summary: Cizel is the daughter of Thorin, the sister of the queen of altea, and Dorizek, one of the generals from the galran army.10,000 years ago, her mother put her in a pod and sent her into space, so she wouldn't have to witness the terrible event that was going to occur on altea. She crash landed on a small living planet that decided to use it's life force to preserve her.Now cizel is off of the planet and searching for a reason to live.Will she find it? Or will there be nothing worth living or fighting for.





	1. Better than nothing

## ~Cizel's P.O.V.~

 

"Why am I so stupid" I groaned as I dragged myself  towards a small stream. I reached out to the water hoping that I could somehow develop some kind of water manipulation powers. "C'mon water..............OBEY ME!!!!!!" I shouted in frustration. "Owwww~" I groaned in pain as I held my bare torso. The ground beneath me was stained red with my blood. I wanted to wash out my wounds, but I couldn't move any further. To make it worst...........THE QUIZNAKING WATER WAS ABOUT HALF AN INCH AWAY FROM MY REACH!!!!! Well I guess that's what I get for messing around with galran soldiers. I was just messing around with them and out of nowhere the just attacked me. I mean it's not like I was bad talking the galran empire or anything...............I was totally mocking the galran empire, but it was just a joke. Galra soldiers are so stingy.  
  
  
I could hear the galran soldiers coming closer and and closer to where I was. I started to panic. ' _I'm gonna die, I'm gonna  die, I'm gonna die, I'm so gonna die'_  is all I could think. I could feel myself slowly drifting away from consciousness. "What are you doing?" a voice asked, "Dying...................." I replied.  _Did this guy come here just to watch me die? I know he's not one of the galran soldiers from before, because I memorized all of there voices._  "Oh............"the voice said. A few seconds later I felt myself being hoisted off of the ground. "What are you doing?" I asked weakly. "Saving you" he answered bluntly, I gave him a disgusted look. I couldn't see his face because my hair was in my face so I just assumed he was ugly. "Unless you want me to leave you here to die, then fine" he said as he dropped me to the ground. "AAHHGG!!"I shouted in pain when I hit the ground. " Their coming closer.........So do you want me to save you or not?" he asked now kneeling on the ground.  _He's right, they are coming closer.......I guess I have no choice._ "Fine." I replied "Well I'll only save you under one condition...........You become one of generals"he said.  _I bet he's smirking right now.....that bastard._ "Fine......But I can't fight" I said with last bit of strength I had. Of course I was just lying to him. I could of killed those soldiers, but I didn't feel like fighting today........I guess when you stop fighting you get hurt. "Ok *sigh*" he said, he sounded like he was going to say something else, but thought it was better to be left alone. I felt myself being  hoisted from the ground for the second time. I turned my head to see who was saving me, but he covered my eyes with something before I could see him. "You need your rest. Go to sleep" he said and with that my eyes fell shut. 


	2. I am not a princess

_~Cizel's P.O.V.~  
_

I opened my eyes and realized I was staring at a purple ceiling that I never saw before. Confused, I quickly sat up, trying to to take in my surroundings.  _Where am I?_ Panic started to over take me as I felt a sharp pain in my side. I hissed as I slumped back into the random purple bed, when I heard a familiar voice saying, "Oh look, the little princess has finally arisen." His words were laced with annoyance. I turned my head to the direction of the voice to see a gorgeous galran in a purple suit with blue accents, sitting next to the bed.

"How long have you been staring at me, y-you NASTY GALRAN??!!!!!" I shouted, mad at myself for thinking he was cute.  
  
"How do you feel?" he asked as he got up from his seat and walked over to the other side of the room completely ignoring my question. I growled as he came back walking towards me.

"Why is everything purple?" I asked while taking a quick glance around the room.  
"Here" he said as he handed me a  **PURPLE**  glass. "And why do you keep ignoring my questions?!" I asked raising my voice. "Because............I don't feel like answering any of them." he smirked. "Now drink it" he commanded as he sat down next to me pointing at the glass in my hand. I tried to sit up, but I ended up slumping back into the bed again. He sighed as he got up, took the glass from me, and went back to the other side of the room.

I watched as his hands moved at an amazing speed.  
The galran male came back towards me this time with a purple bowl?  _Why is he so obsessed with purple?!_ He sat down on the bed and stared at me as if he were expecting me to to shape shift into some other creature. "What?" I asked with a bitter expression.

"Eat this" he commanded as he put a spoon full of stinky green goo by my mouth. "Ewwww. Nooooo. It stinks" I whined. "Oh stop being so childish and eat it" he commanded as he tried to put the spoon in my mouth.  
"I don't wanna so i'm not gonna" I pouted. "And why would I eat something from a random stranger. I mean that icky gooey stinky goo could be poisonous."

"Ok, then allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Lotor." he stated with a smile as he put the spoon back into the bowl. _He has such a beautiful smile._  
  
"Ohhh so you're the prince they were talking about."I said while looking up at the ceiling.  
"They? Are you talking about the galran soldiers you were harassing?"  
"Yeah those guys. They kept saying stuff like: Prince Lotor is back ; Do you think that he'll be a good leader ; He better lead us right, ect." I said now directing my focus to him. 

"Hmm. I see....And what would your name be little princess?" he asked surprisingly politely. "Cizel and I am NOT a princess" I replied.

"Then I'll call you Little Troll. Mhm Little Troll is perfect for you" he smiled. _How could someone so handsome be so mean._  
"No. My name is Cizel. So call me cizel not little troll" I fussed 

  
"Fine I'll call you cizzy troll" he mocked

"My name is Cizel"

"Cizzy Troll"

"Cizel"

"Little Princess"

"Cizel"

"Little Troll"

"CIZEL!!!!!"

"Ok Troll Princess" he stated with the most adorable smile I had ever seen.

I sighed in defeat. Usually I would keep arguing until my opponent gave up, but the pain in my side was become unbearable. "Fine. You can call me whatever you want, b-"   
"Ok Princess. Now eat this" he commanded as placed the spoon full of stinky goo by my mouth again.  _Did that bastard just cut me off?_ I suppressed my anger and opened my mouth slightly. Instead of putting the spoon close enough for me to just taste the goo, Lotor shoved the spoon into my mouth.

I started to choke. I couldn't stand the disgusting smell or taste of the goo, but I decided to swallow it anyway (To be honest, I just didn't want to look weak in front of him).   
"See? It's not that bad" he smiled as he placed the spoon back into the bowl.  _At least it was just one spoon._ "Here"he said as he shoved another spoon of goo into my mouth.

_~Le time skip~_

"See, don't you feel much better now?" he asked with a mocking smile as he placed the spoon back into the bowl for the last time.  
"I want to throw up" I stated as I got up from the bed.

Lotor opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he heard someone knock on the door. "Come in" he said as he rested the now empty bowl on the bed and stood up. I looked over to see what looked like a galran hybrid, step into the room.  
"Prince Lotor we have reached our destina-" she stopped and looked over at me. "Oh she's awake" the galran female stated.  
I looked at her with a very confused expression."Oh cizel this is Acxa" he said motioning to the other galran. "You two will be working together from now on" he stated before leaving the room.  
  
"I never thought that he'd actually go after you"Acxa sighed  
I look at her with a clueless expression. She looked me and sighed again.   
"You're an idiot aren't you?"  
"Yeah" I grinned  
"We've been monitoring you for a while now. Lotor said that he wanted you to become one of his generals, but we just didn't believe that he would actually go after you." she stated.

 _What does she mean by we? Maybe she's crazy just like me. I rhymed!_ "Follow me" she commanded as she turned on her heel to leave. I stood in place for a while before following her.  _What have I gotten myself into._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that I was able to make the chapter longer this time.  
> Sorry if this chapter is also cringy, because I stayed up all night to write this.  
> (I really should stop write fanfics late at night xD)  
> Also sorry for any grammar mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I might not be putting anymore authors notes from now on. So yeah. Bye~ <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Voltron fanfic.  
> Hope you guys liked the first chapter, I worked really hard on it :3  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes and sorry if it's cringy I tried my best :)
> 
> Well that's all for now :3


End file.
